1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a novel and improved method for prefabricating construction panels and more particularly to a method of prefabricating in an assembly line operation a plurality of brick panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The construction industry has been revolutionized by the advent of prefabricated parts and panels. Until recently, these parts and panels were limited to wooden or concrete forms or wall sections. However, recent improvements in flexural and tensile strengths of mortar along with rapid curing rates have increased interest in prefabricated brick panels.
An example of an apparatus and method of prefabricating brick panels is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,092 issued to R. L. Storer on June 15, 1971. The Storer apparatus is adapted to fabricate brick walls from the top row of bricks down, i.e., a row is laid and subsequent rows are formed underneath then bonded to the next adjacent upper row with a layer of mortar.
Examples of prior art apparatus adapted for fabricating brick walls, at a construction site as opposed to in a prefabricating plant, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,621 issued to D. O. Demarest; U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,171, issued to D. M. Demarest; U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,960 issued to H. H. James; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,552 issued to E. L. Harney.